The Biostatistics Core provides support to ACC investigators through collaboration on the biostatistical design and analysis of research studies; preparation of statistical sections of clinical research protocols; review of clinical protocols on the CTSRMC; preparation of statistical sections of grant applications; and design of data management and research computing systems. The Core ensures that all clinical study protocols receive thorough scientific review regarding study design, analysis plans, and biostatistical justification. The Core regularly provides a variety of education activities, from formal courses to small group colloquia to impromptu one-on-one tutorials.